


the 40-year-old-definitely-not-virgin

by prussianblau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, No actual sex happens tho, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianblau/pseuds/prussianblau
Summary: the morning after his 40th birthday dinner, chanyeol woke up to a hangover. nothing bad happened, though.maybe.





	the 40-year-old-definitely-not-virgin

the morning after his 40th birthday dinner, chanyeol woke up to a hangover.

‘fuck..’ he winced, trying to sat up. must’ve been the birthday dinner last night, he mused. it had been quite awhile since the last time he — and his husband kyungsoo — drank so much wine. he then proceeded to carefully — as careful as a man having a hangover can be, that is — search for the glass of water and aspirin he put on his bedside table last night. it’s always good to be prepared, he smiled to himself; remembering, despite his slightly blurry memory, how he struggled to prepare two glasses of water and two aspirin pills for him and kyungsoo then put one for each of them on their respective bedside tables — and how he managed to do so, despite being pissed drunk.

once he downed the aspirin and emptied the glass, which he then put back on the drawer, he realised that the bed beside him is already empty. kyungsoo must’ve been up and cooking breakfast. _that’s not good_ , his mind supplied, though he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why. so, instead of worrying about it, he stood up, then waddled his feet to the kitchen, where he thought kyungsoo might be.

and he’s right, of course. kyungsoo is in their kitchen, just behind the counter, cooking something that's definitely the breakfast menu for today. he betted on pancakes, which, again, turned out to be true. he then proceeded to wrap himself on kyungsoo's body. chin on kyungsoo's left shoulder, he let his eyes roam on his husband's neck, taking in the view — the slight stubble on his chin, the mole on his left ear, another one on his collarbone. nosing on kyungsoo's neck, he inhaled his husband's natural scent, then sigh contentedly. _life is good_ , he thought.

that is, until the corner of his eyes caught their dining table. the mess underneath, to be exact.

the remnants of ceramic pieces that was once kyungsoo's favourite mug, the one that his nephew sehun gave him when he got his first-ever promotion, to be more exact.

now he knew why the thought of kyungsoo being up and cooking breakfast for them was bad. he should've woken up first so that he could throw out the evidence of his clumsiness (which he couldn't do last night, what with him being pissed drunk — the fact that he managed to do it without breaking more stuff was impressive, honestly) without his husband finding out. yes. he accidentally dropped it when he was trying to pour some water to it, so he just swept them under their dining table and get himself another glass.

_shit_. 

_i'll just try to distract him, i guess_ , he thought. his plan was simple: distract kyungsoo until he took a nap, then go clean the mess and throw the remnants of the shattered mug. simple. kyungsoo  _did_ promise him shower sex, after all — in his credit, chanyeol _did_ feel bad about cashing in kyungsoo's own promise to distract him. it's for greater good, though, so he did it anyway.

'soo,' he mumbled while nosing his husband's neck, then licked a long stripe on his husband's neck. 'me, you, naked, bathroom. now. please.'

_that.. came out weird. fuck._ he had to carry on though — and carry on, he did.

'i am still cooking our breakfast, baby. thank you for the water and aspirin, by the way.'

'soo, baby.. please? i want you. now. you  _did_ promise me shower sex last night, remember?' he barrelled on, 'i love your pancakes, you know i married you so that i can get unlimited supply of them, but right now i only want to eat your buns,' he husked, squeezing them.

‘hands off, chanyeol. none of us wants to eat burnt pancakes,’ kyungsoo chuckled.

‘but you promised, soo. shower sex. me wanna.’

‘you big baby,’ kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes despite the fond smile on his lips. ‘just let me finish this. breakfast first. we both need to eat before burning up some calories, yeah? i mean, one of us is already a balding forty-years old man..'

‘you really like to rub it in, huh,’ chanyeol replied, pout in full display. ‘fine. but we’ll cuddle after shower. naked. no clothes allowed for today. and you,’ he said, while giving kyungsoo’s cheek one last smooch, ‘are not allowed to check, let alone touch, or even breathe near anything work-related. understood, mister?’

‘yeah, yeah. now shoo,’ kyungsoo replied back, playfully shrugging chanyeol off and managed to do just that — not before chanyeol kissed his hair. ‘go watch that cartoon you like so much.’

‘i like you much more though!’ chanyeol sing-songed while sauntering off to their living room.

_mission succeed._

_or is it?_

‘chanyeol,’ kyungsoo half-yelled from the kitchen, voice sounded like he just realised something.

_shit._

‘did you see my mug, the one sehun gave me?'

'no..?' chanyeol replied weakly.

'huh, okay then. i'll just use another mug.. the pancakes are on the table, by the way. come here, have the breakfast, then we'll do the thing you want so much — wait a second. chanyeol,' kyungsoo's voice sounded like he found something that did not belong whenever it currently was, 'why are there ceramic pieces under the ta— chanyeol, is this what i think it is? chanyeol!'

**Author's Note:**

> ..that didn't came out half bad, did it?
> 
> i wrote this half-asleep while procrastinating on studying for midterms (BCS CHANSOO FED US WELL TODAY), btw, so please do tell me if you find typos and/or grammar mistakes. constructive criticism and kudos would be greatly appreciated. have a good day, yall!


End file.
